I May Not Be Normal But I Love You
by tealhaired1
Summary: It all seem to start with a simple football game when she came to town. I didn't know a girl could tackle like that. She seems so perfect so...normal but under all of the wealth and body what left. M for Swearing, a rape scene and KyleXOC
1. Prologue

Bionic

Chatacter: Kyle Broflovski

Summary: I wasn't made like human are made. Knitted in a mother womb with God stamp of approval. I was made in a factory under scientist surveillance. I'm Nadeya I'm fifteen year old and with Collin a young doctor that rescued me from the laboratory near Death Valley. A laboratory build to make artificial intelligence and people in an attempt to gain an advantage over seas. He keep me in his apartment for a two eyars before it became dangerous for us to stay in California and we ran. Now here I attempt to build forge relationship with these human in South Park while flying under the radar. I was meant to be safe never find someone to love me. this is my story.

Pont of View: Nadeya and Kyle's, a few of the south park chatacter

M for later chapters

You can skip this chapter this jsut opens the scene a bit.

Prologue not a machine

My name is Nadeya Frerich well now you could call me Broflovski. I'm 35 years old and extreme blessed. I have a lovely mansion and amazing man as my hubby. Three beautiful and brilliant children and my horrific past is now only a distant memory. My little sister Becca is now in Denver with her husband of 17 years and they have 3 children now.

I chuckled as I got up from the window sill of my old home. I walked down the halls to where my daling kids slept. I opened the door to one, where a red head sat on the cover staring at me with is bright emerald green eyes. I strolled over, brushing past the toys scattered on the floor. As he crawled under the covers. He nestle into the fluffy pillow, and I bent over and stroke his short curly locks. He was much like his father in both appearance and personality. Even down to the nice lip from that went across his cheeks. "Good night KB." I whisper kissing him on his forehead and pulling the comforter over the 8 year old.

On the head board hung his father old hat he wore when he still had what many call the Jewfro. I took it off it make shift rack and handed it to the small child. Who snatching and buried his face into it. I smiled softly, night like this it shed light to the mere miracle that I could have children. Or do the simple thing like eat, talk, and love. I'm not the monster people claim me to be. I'm a generic success but all of that shit doesn't matter to me all now that matter are the basic name I'm given. Mrs. Broflovski, Dr. Frerichs . From my husband Nadeya, Nadi, dear, my sweet and many more pet names.

The most beautiful of all mom, mother, mommy. I sighed watching the child fall asleep with the green ushanka in his arms. I touch my back, under the tank top was a mass of lump. _Scars. _I gulped slipping my hand down my finger tip grazing the soft fabric. I turn my attention back to mysnoozing son. WHo fell asleep with the green hat in his arms. I've come along way form the dark cell in Death Valley far from the gentics and labs work. Far from the grueling fearing of going back.

I still livei n South Park, i guess it a trapper town. Once you go in you'll never want to leave. In the same five story mansion that had been passed onto me when my adoptive father/caretaker passed away years ago.

The place where it all started, where i met my love Kyle Broflovski.

**A/N:** Okay I thing now i know your thinking WFT but it some foreshadowing okay. Cartman getting married is another idea i had. I plan on making this a series but since half of my stuff got wifed out with a virus i'm starting fresh.

I love review and crutieq but be nice. NO FLAMES.

Teal haired.

I need to change my pen name


	2. Walkingo Out into Fresh Air

Bionic

Chatacter: Kyle Broflovski

Summary: I wasn't made like human are made. Kniotted in a mother womb with God stamp of approval. I was made in a factory under scientist servalance. I'm Nadeya I'm fifteen year old and with Collin a young doctor that rescued me from the laboratory near death valley. A labrotry build to make artificial intelligence and people. He keep me in his apartment for a month before it became dangerous for us to stay in California and we ran. Now here I attempt to build forge relationship with these human in South Park while flying under the radar. I was meant to be safe never find someone to love me. this is my story.

Pont ov Veiw: Nadeya and Kyles, a few of the south park chatacter

Diclaimer: i don't own south park

Stepping into open air

"You'll like South Park Nadeya." Collin mused resting a hand on my back as I read though another book. My father, if I could call him that, since he isn't part of my DNA, and I are moving to the small red neck two of Colorado for a better start. He got a job a local hospital call Hell's Pass he'll be the head surgeon there, in fact the only one. This was a quick change from the busy life of California. Which was a kinder term than to say get the hell out of this place. Ii looked up form my book and started outside at the line of road slid under neather the car as we got close and closer. The green panels sliding from one place in my eye opical len, feeding me information my brain. I had been so us to seeing it it scared me that I was the only person to have it.

He said it snowed and it's in the mountain far form the factory, we'd be able to live a reasonably peaceful exisitance there. I looked over to the blond doctor his hand were on the steering wheel and eye locked nthe road. He save me two years ago from the Durum Facility and his wife took me into their home. I turned my attention to the ornate jar in the back seat. I felt a pang in my chest, I'm the reason she's dead and that his nice successful man lost his job and widower. He said he had a child but she died at a young age from a fatal disease. A comforting hand squeezed my shoulder, he took his eye off the road only for a few second, to smile at me.

"Don't worry around it Lydia would want you to live." He comforted before ruffling my jet black hair. "Your my daughter Nadeya, your worth the sacrifice." I turned back to the window letting the words sink in. my heart felt a bit lighter at the words, he doesn't have any resentment even if he has every right to. Most of all he sees me as part of his family even though he might not ever have the chance to have one himself. I lip my blood red lips with my paper back in my hand clutching the top of the page. The book called _Homer's Odyssey _by Gwen Cooper about a blind cat who thrive despite his disabilities. It gave me hope that though struggles I with prevail and thrive.

I whittled my time in the apartment by reading form their library, encyclopedias, fantasy and my favorite romance. I remember pouring my time over their tombs of joy trying to grasp a world too big for me to comprehend. As type of self-education for the real word in which I am meant to join.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, start packing up Nadeya." He informed, I folded down the edge of the page to mark my place before tossing it an my designer bag and unplugged myself from the earphones. I looked outside stopping the rotting wood sight that said 'South Park'. We drove though the shop district and though the neighborhood trying to get an idea of the place. It was small probably less than a thousand people; the town was desiry for a thing called fall break. There weres till a few kids playing amongst the brush and trees. I heard on kid say 'fuck off fat ass'. I turned to spot a slender ginger show his middle finger to a talk lightly chunk guy with a red coat.

"What does fuck mean and ass?" I asked innocently. Suddenly I was jerked forward and slammed into the windshield. I looked up seeing a box with three light on a string. "That a stop light," he said ignoring my last question.

"What does it mean?" I asked getting impatient.

"It to direct traffic and-"

"I know that what does fuck mean?"

"It a derogatory term meaning doing sexual things with a person, mostly intercourse. However it also is used as an extension to negatively characterize anything that can be dismissed, disdained, defile or destroyed. It also can be to emphasis, other word such as shit, crap, damn and ass are used in the same purpose for emphasis." He said with distain in his voice. "Kid who use them don't have very much ofa vocabulary however I'll allow if you are rage. Studies show that cussing relieves stress. So I'll be lenient."

I roll my eye always the walking dictionary aren't ya Collin.

"Thanks Collin." I said as a few stopped and started at the large Uhaul passing through the town and the city with him looking at what the town has to offer. We stopped by the school and Collin told the movers to go to the house. We pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of the brand new Cadillac Escalade he got. I don't understand car, why do is it a big deal to get one like his when a Firebird is much cheaper. I mean they both look alike but it just me. He locked the door when we reach the top of the steps. He push the door open and I was meet with a deserted hallway, filing cabinets were on both side of the walls, they were tall and slim and have lock on them. Collin went inside a room with the door label 'Principal'. Leaving me to myself. The texture of the floor was strange, at the apartment it all wood and soft carpet or outside on asphalt and cement. But it was smooth with square cut into the red brick. It smell different, like sweat and throw up.

Panels of fluoresce light lit the hallway instead of the chandeliers and dome light. I sat dcown the tiles leaning against the wall waiting for Collin to come out. A few minutes later he come out with a blond curl hair woman. I stood up form m ycurl up position.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Frerichs.": she said shaking his hand before turn her gaze to me.

"You must be Nadeya?"

"Y-Yes mam." I answered, nervous. Truthfully Colin and Lydia were the only people I assiated with since anyone he'd talk to had the potential to take me back to the testing center. Lydia taught me the basics of proper socialization, I only got the basic and the rest wasto be learn on my own through experience and speech books.

"I'm Principal Victoria." She introduced.

"N-Nice to meet you." I blurted out.

"She's home school has been out much, or been around people." He mutter but covering his mouth with hhis hand. It didn't do much use, I could still hear him even if he was fifty even a hundred miles away.

he handed me the keys to the car and told me he'd be out in a second. I walked outside basking in the warm sun on my face. I rarely got to go outside boyond the potch on their 12 floor condo, I spund around letting my sumer dress twirl around me. despite the slight nip in the air it was still wonderful outside.

I got into the car and put the keys in the hole and turned it. it purrd to life as it radoi and the A/C turn on. I shivered at the sudden blast of cold air on. I stared watching the sidewalk, as passer beyond the chain fence walked around. Some with kids, or friend or some as a couple, the flesh cover one. I looekd down at my arm taking great interest in it. I prodded it tasting it. it was skin, it tasted of my own oils and looked like it but it was someones elses it didn't belong to me.

I heard the door open and close, I glanced over to the sand hair man as he put the car in drive and we left the school behind.

I gazed out the window as we past for teen about me age and older out on their step with other chatting and laughed. Gestures I was trying to learn over the past year from Lydia. I glance at the urn as it rattles with the other breakables in a box. "What are we going to do with the ashes?" I asked.

"I don't know, for now she'll be on the mantle in the living room." I smiled softly, she said she always wanted to move to a house and start a family. Oh how thing have to end, especially to such a brilliant woman like her. My eye trail to the teddy bear sitting in the corner of the car. It was for their late daughter who was struck by illness at age five before they found me. I reach over and grabbed the stuff animal before pulling it close to my chest. I lowered my head burying my nose in the bear head and inhaling. It smell like warm cinnamon and other delectable flavors of the candles they burned, the smell of bread form the many time she kept it in the it in the kitchen.

"Why aren't we stopping there?" I asked seeing the for sale sign in the yard of a two story house.

"Because I bought a house in the uptown part of South Park." He sighed turning into a suburb of two story house, nice decorate with ornate plant on the pillar porch and curtains in the window. Fancy cars parked in three or four car garages and nice trimmed lawn, with pool with a few kid sitting outside enjoying the even temperature.

"We're here." He comments, stopping in front of a lush lawn with garden and statues sitting on the grass. One of them was set in the middle of a roundabout drive way where the asphalt became brown pebbles. He slowly cruised allowing me to get a good view of the estate. I was impressed by the size the house was we drove around to the large oak door. I was pressing my face against the window taking in every detail of this place.

I got out; my Mary Jane's touching the gravel kicking a few out of the way. A parade of muscle men carrying potted plant, luxurious sofas, table chair even a plasma TV.

"For now we don't have that much furniture but this will do." He mutters putting a hand on my shoulder. Where he got the money to pay for this house I didn't know, old money I guess. "Nadeya," I shift my focus to the blue eye man. "Why don't you get changed your clothes are up in your bed room. Second floor walk back your room in the back of the house and our right. We'll go grouchy shopping when you're ready." He informs. I ran inside admiring the entrance hall, which was a solid wood and red wall with the stair case leading to my room.

I nodded running up stair brushing past a few maid and mover as they set them down in correct room. I ran up the carpet and wood stairs, following his direction and ran back through the hallways until it ends with a door. I opened in gasping.

Oh my god!

The room was a modern Victorian style with a fluffy king size bed with green sheets and light green walls. There is a small sitting reading area in front of the fire place the whole back wall was glass. Giving me an gorgeous view of the back yard.

I set the teddy bear on the couch and walked over to the closer next to eh bed room, I opened it and left mouth unhinged at the vast size of the closet. A walk in closet with hanger with dressers under the high-set rods. It was barren with only a few T shirts hanging in one side and a dresses on other. I circled the border of the room my shoes categorized by their use and style. I stopped in front of a sand wooden dresser. I opened one of them finding a couple of jean and sweats. I didn't gather much since his wife seldom let me out to shop or clothes.

I did as Collin requested and changed into T shirt and jeans, and laced up my tennis shoes. I walked out and walked around the bed to the other door. Inside was a bath room all marble flooring with a full mirror; two sinks and a shower/tub. I walk in front of it, leaning in to get a better look at myself. The bright light shows my pale skin and violet eyes brimming with curiosity at the surrounding around me. I grabbed a hair tie and gather the thick curtain of hair in my hair and combing it back and lopped the hair though the rings several time before being sure it would hold.

I bounced down the stair stopping after hearing though the door. It a weird sensation being able to have supersonic hearing, and many other talent I have.

"We moved from California, I think the small town environment would be good for my daughter plus I got a job offer here that pays better."

"Well this isn't a normal redneck town. We've had a few odd things come up but the excitement dies down."

"Dad are you ready." I said automatically. Collin told me on the way here that in front of people I need to call him dad otherwise it be strange. The word fell oddly on my lips. "This is my daughter Nadeya." He said point to me. "Nadeya this is Mr. and Mrs. Black our new neighbors." I shook their hand giving the couple a charming smile.

"How old is she?" Mrs. Black asked.

"I'll be fifteen in March." I answered them politely.

"She'll be going into her sophomore year." He added.

"So will our Token."

"Anyway we need to get to the grocery store and pick up a few thing for the house, Nadi." He said and with that we left for the local store. The drive was silent and uneventful.

"This is a good town, nice whole some and not full of crazy people my Eternal was." He comment confidently aswe arrived in to the middel class park of town. I leaned back in the beige leather seats, relax for a bit.

The shopping trip was so far uneventful, even though we were out in the middle of not where in a hick town Collin was still suspious that the next aisle would hold a spy for Durum looking to drag me back. At the second aisle which held the breakfast food. He stared to relax but was still on his toes.

"Collin would stop it. No one going to kidnap me." I soothed rubbing his arms.

"How would you know, Lydia took you to the store and you two were jumped. You were almost on lock down in a foot of cement and metal room cell. If I didn't blow up the damn building, you'd have still been in there running test simulation for the next war." He growled. Attracting the attention of a few fellow partons. "Collin focus on the shopping then we'll get a gun form the game store wo we won't be powerless." I comprised. He felt a bit safer knowing he'd have a fire arm on him.

"Sure." He sighed, "Oat meal?" I looked at him in confusion.

"It a hot cereal you eat in the morning, goes to with milk."

"Sure/" I cry as he tossed it in. they fed it took me in Cali.

"Special K? it the same thing but it colder than oat meal."

"Why not."

This conitued him asking if I would want to try anything new such as sweet or chocolate. The female variety liksthose for an odd reason.

We finished shopping coming out with aobut five hundred dollar word of food and neccisties.

The next stop was at the game store to my a hand gun to keep by the bed side.

"We'll take it." Collin said, writing a five thousand dollar check for the gun and case. The man stared at the money bewildered then up at us before taking it and handing up the merchandise.

"School starts in a week Nadeya, what back pack do you want?" he asked.

U shrugged, "Doesn't matter I'm happy with the bag Lydia used for now."

He nodded before driving back home.

At the house, the moved got the furniture in their right places. It was easy with me doing the heavy lifting. Despite the almost cramped amount of furniture into the condo the amount barely made a dent on the space we had. The maids unloaded the bag and good while we order in Chinese food form a place the Black mentioned, call City Wok.

"Excuse me sir are you say shitty Wok?" he said waving his hand. "Don't you mean City Wok?...no City Wok."

When the food came we sat in the chairs in the dining room with Chinese to-go boxes of rice, steamed veggies and seafood and noodles. "Tomorrow we'll get you school supplies, get you another purse, back pack and a cell phone." He said without looking up.

"You don't-"

"I do Nadeya, your my daughter." He cut off "Beside towarrow is the only day I'm free."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have work at Hell's Pass Monday through Friday. And Sunday we have to go to church." He comment.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"My shift start at eight I'll get back at five. But it not set in stone it depends on who I need to openerate on."

"K"

I went to bed at nine needing my ten hour to even operate properly. I brushed my teeth, wash use and took thrity mintue to soak in a hot bath before getting out and going to bed. I pulled back the fluffy comforter, rolling and laying on my back then my stomach trying to fine a soft spot on the hard mattress. I nestle my head into the pillow. Letting sleep claim me.

A/N: of thing seem confusing it because she's never been outside to relish in the normal life. Tell whe what you think. the last feel a little rushed, my steam run low after a few hours of typing.

P.S you can guy who the guy with red hair and the fat ass is.

-Tealhair1

Pronunciation

Na-de-Ya

R&R


End file.
